redridinghoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian Lazar's mother
Adrian Lazar's mother is a elderly dowager who comes from a high social standing and is one of the minor characters of Red Riding Hood. She's the mother of Adrian Lazar and grandmother to Henry Lazar and Lucie. She's one of many townspeople who fear of the Wolf and one of several who are accused of being the Wolf. She first seen talking about how Lucie had such a crush on her grandson before she died, while others mourned for Lucie. Later in the film, she's seen walking with some of the soldiers that were taking her son's deceased body to their home for his final resting place. For some reason, she glared at Valerie and pointed at her before leaving to grieve. Red Riding Hood In the film Red Riding Hood, she first seen as one of the mourners who are devastated by Lucie's death. When Roxanne, Prudence, Rose and Valerie questioned her whereabouts last night, especially on a full moon, she spent the time mockingly describing how Lucie always followed her grandson Henry "like a puppy dog". She later seen wishing her son goodbye and left waiting with the rest of the townspeople. The hunting party arrived with the severed head of a common gray wolf, mistaking it for the Werewolf. She's later seen glaring and pointing at Valerie with tears in her eyes and mourning at The Lazar House with Suzette and friends by her son's resting place. She's unaware that Lucie's her biological granddaughter. Personality Madame Lazar at first appears to be a stern and strict woman with an air of arrogance from her social standing, as indicated when she said that her grandson, Henry, always had his eyes on Valerie and that she was the "pretty one", showing that she judges others for their appearances and also showing that she seemed to have a dislike towards Lucie. However, she appears to be a thoughtful woman as she visited Suzette, Cesaire, and Valerie and gave them her condolences for Lucie's death. However it was later revealed that Madame Lazar had little concern of what her son (Adrian) truly wanted, like when she disapproved of his relationship with Suzette and forced him to marry another woman and for Suzette to marry Cesaire (However considering how noble and other families were back then, and sometimes in modern times, this isn't surprising.). However, she has been shown to have loved her son and grandson very much, as she was seen weeping freely while walking her son to his resting place. For an odd reason though, she glared at Valerie, as if accusing her of his death, but then again this may have been random due to her grief or may indicate that she probably knew of Valerie's connection to the Wolf or that Cesaire himself was the Wolf. She also is one of the several people who thought Valerie was a witch, showing that she is also narrow-minded. Family Adrian Lazar (son) (Deceased) Henry's mother (daughter-in-law) (Deceased) Suzette (Adrian's true love) Henry Lazar (grandson) Lucie (biological granddaughter) (Deceased) Valerie (Ex-future granddaughter-in-law) Quotes *"She was certainly taken with my grandson." *"She used to come by and follow him around like a puppy." *"She found out the night that Henry was engaged to her sister." *"Don't you worry, Henry always had his eye on you." *"You're the pretty one." Trivia *It's revealed in the book, just like how Suzette kept Peter away from his true love, Madame Lazar disapproved of Suzette and Adrian's relationship and kept them from marrying, resulting in both Adrian marrying Henry's mother and Suzette marrying Cesaire "for a better life". *She's one of many characters who believed Valerie to being a witch. *She's one of many townpeople who accused Valerie of being the Wolf. Image Gallery SS19.jpg SS16.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Widowers Category:Lovers Category:Mothers Category:Lazar Family Category:Grandparents Category:Residents of Daggerhorn Category:Red Riding Hood Category:Spouses